4AS
4AS was quite possibly the revolutionary year. It saw the creation of the states, the creation of orginized military, government, sectoring, economics and currency. Most civilizations had met by now and began trading, some, however, started war. The technological level was boats that couldn't enter deep sea, some short swords, such as daggers, but mainly bows, arrows and axes. Artus *'Artus 1st' **The Tao sector of RSP declares war on Usual to gain land so that they can colonize their whole island. **RSP forces from Tao I-10 and Tao I-20 march into and take the Usual state of Etu Icano with almost no restistance, other than the feeble rock throwing of citizens due to lack of military powers in eastern Usual. **RSP forces from Tao I-60 and Tao Hao march into Delom Salt. As they reach the central building, they are met by heavy resistance from civilians and worse of all, troopers. Rocks and possessions were thrown at the troopers from high buildings as they marched through the eastern streets. *'Artus 3rd' **A fraction of Usual soldiers are sent to defend Ester Salt, Oiseta, and Etu Salt, all states bordering the previously-taken RSP states. **The RSP attempt an all-out assault on the south of Etu Salt, expecting little resistance again, they were all ambush simultaneously by Usual troops, cutting down almost all of the RSP assault. Civilians then joined them in the fight and fended the state. **Fuuxemshafl meets Lanta, a small nation to the south of them who are at the level of tents and sticks and immediately establish trade relations with them. *'Artus 4th' **Lots of Usual forces from Dara Planeta and Kettle Chips are sent on a mission to capture Malar Zamnor, a northern RSP state owned by the Malar family, by going around their country, between Ysable in order to bestowe fear amoung the citizens, and worry amoung the leaders of RSP. *'Artus 5th' **Sevral tribes merge together on different parts of La'ma (The current mainland of Ehflo), all 6 of them form as Totalitarianisms. *** Dartacus1 *** Artum1 *** Polarchu1 *** Alabraus1 *** L'reokas1 *** La'ma descent1 *** Iraons1 *'Artus 6th' **People from both Artum and Dartacus wish to join together, however, the leaders of both nations don't want to lose power **Ehflo and Polarchu make contact with each other. Ehflo quickly moves soldiers into their and capitulates them. Polarchu becomes their vassal. *'Artis 7th' **Whilst L'reokasans are mapping their borders, they are attacked by Alabraus troops, who were just on patrol; They acted without their leader's permission. They were quickly countered by sevral civilians and armed guards and arrested. Yet is to develope. *'Artus 8th' **The Alabrans meet L'reokasans and they tell them about the little encounter. The Alabraus apologizes to the L'reokasans, the troops are returned to their nation and they both establish trade relations. *'Artus 9th' **From the dust-- about 50 tribes* comes Martacus, a federational democratic state. Influenced by the Fuuxemshafl Rebelion, yet not wanting war with Fuuxemshafl. *'Artus 10th' **An assault group from Fatay is sent to Lanta in order to capitulate it, they are met by little resistance from low-tech weapons. ***Lanta becomes Fatay's Vassal **A civil war starts in Artum. The Leader orders the troops to slaughter the rebels, but they refuse and in this action, the ordered soldiers and civilians slaughter the loyal soldier and their leader. ***Artum is dissolved into Dartacus. **Two new nations form (Eastern Ta'cr) *** Malartul1 *** Palartus1 *'Artus 11th' **The Usual forces sucessfully manage to take Malar Namzor with little resistance as Malar has an is anti-war spirit. **Ehflo demanded that Polarchu converts to Constitutional Presidential Monarchy and Republican, they had no choice but to accept this. *'Artus 13th' **2 new Ehfloan states are formed. Chu lon, on the east and Low-con on the west. *'Artus 16th' **The Fuuxemshafl Rebellion launches all-out assaults on the western front. **Fatayan forces cease firing on the Fuuxemshafl and propose peace. *'Artus 17th' **The Rebel's attempts at spread-out warfare fail, and Normad forces are quickly able to take alot of south-west states. ***Daraca ***Ca1 ***Cartunca ***Broloskoca ***Tshca ***Baaloca *'Artus 16th' **Polarchu begins to refuse Constitutional Presidential Monarchy due to prinicple reasons, instead they sucessfully convert to Constitutional Monarchal Dictatorship. *'Artus 18th' **Alot of eastern Fuuxemshafl Rebels disagree with the fighting, and want peace with Fuuxemshafl *'Artus 19th' **3 new Feem states are formed. Artion and Alar-Alar *'Artus 21st' **Ysable becomes Federational, and creates 4 new states. Broloncus, it's capital, Bl1, Bl2, and Bl3. **Ehflo capitulates La'ama Descendants in an act to grow it's empire. *'Artus 26th' **A massive patch of tribes form together for mutual benefits against Ehflo, they immediately start a military structure and such. *** Parchis1 *'Artus 29th' ** Ehflo Capitulates La'ma Decsents and Dartacus and allows them to keep their current government system. *'Artus 35th' **Massive pushes are made in Usual by their troops, they begin taking back the states that RSP took. *'Artus 37th' **Ehflo begins bringing civilians into it's own country to make them slaves. As soldiers walk out of the nations, they are met by rock throwing and such. *'Artus 42nd' **Tao I-10 and Tao I-60 are taken from RSP by Usual. Calar *'Calar 3rd' **Heavy riots and protests begin in both Fuuxemshafl and the Fuuxemshafl Rebellion *'Calar 8th' **The Fuuxemshafl Rebellion changes it's name to Varkad. *'Calar 14th' **Tao troops from central RSP are sent to defend the states bordering Usual. **Ysables declare war on Malar and Tao, they immediately move troops into Malar Calel. *'Calar 18th' **Heavily trained Parchian (Parchis) warriors begin attacking the weakly defended Ehflo states of Uhn, Hfo and Yoiuw. Category:Year Category:4AS Category:Statistical